Chloe Noi
Cho Li Noi (born 1985), also known as Chloe Noi, is the main character of Spydoll Inc and a supporting character in Tucker's Wand. The bearer of the Ring of the Haetae, Chloe Noi owns and operates Spydoll Inc alongside her wife Jamie Mosley-Noi and is a member of the Chrono Alliance. Biography Early Life Cho Li Noi, known to everyone else as simply Chloe Noi, was born in Seoul, South Korea. Her father an American weapons engineer on loan to the South Korean government met her mother Sung Hae Park while working on a joint project. Sung Hae was a South Korean intelligence agent assigned to protect Duke Noi while he worked. After spending almost every minute together the two fell in love and soon married. The marriage was against the wishes of Sung Hae's parents who disowned her in the process. They felt that Duke was below them. Her parents were wealthy thanks in part to Sung Hae's father weapon's firm Park Tech Weapons. Though sadden by the outcome Sung Hae stuck by her lover's side. After three years of marriage the couple gave birth to Cho Li Noi. At the age of three Chloe's mother was tragically killed. Sung Hae was involved in weapons testing when an accident occurred and several lives were lost. The weapons test was conducted by her father's company. Mr. Park devastated by the lost of his daughter and the failure of his own company to safeguard the test sold the company to his son in law. Duke in turn ripped apart what Mr. Park had built from the ground up and established his own company Noi Industries. The company soon became the premier weapons development firm in the world, a status that its old owner could never achieve. Duke instilled in his daughter that her mother died performing her duty to the government and people that she loved. He told his daughter that Chloe should have no hate towards her grandfather and that her mother's death was merely an tragic accident. Though Chloe held no ill feelings to her mother's death she carried with her the fact that she had no mother and a father her worked too much. On time of her grief, her father soon remarried Annika Ostergard. The two hated one another as Annika a former super model was just into Duke for his money. With no where else to turn Chloe focused on her school work and excelled at everything she attempted. She was truly gifted and loved the arts. Chloe was a talented artist at a young age being a skilled painter and sculptor. She also practiced a wide range of martial arts to add structure to her life since she lacked the proper guidance of a mother. Annika wanted nothing do with her step daughter's life. She simply paid for others to care for Chloe. Her father on the other hand loved her and was there for her when she needed him but his work kept him busy enough where he couldn't raise her traditionally. Though Chloe had harder childhood then most she was not a rough or unruly child in fact she was quite tamed. For a girl that lost her mother at an early age Chloe Noi was as innocent and loving as any other girl. Though she was heiress to a weapons development firm she swore she would never take over the company though, giving the reason of her mother's death. She also had a strong hate for guns as well, hence her martial arts training. Chloe's choice for not wanting to run her father's company was the sole reason why she and Annika can stand one another. Annika would be the heir to the company if anything were to happen to Duke, it was what she wanted. In high school Chloe was a popular girl with a good life. This was mainly in part due to her powerful father who at the time gave North Korea something fear. Chloe found out early in high school that she was a lesbian and she kept that fact a secret. In fact she even had a boyfriend to keep up appearances. She fell in love with the girl named Su-Lee Moon her junior year. Su-Lee was the daughter of powerful man as well, though her father achieved wealth through a more unsavory manor of organized crime. Su-Lee turned out to be going out with Chloe just to hurt her and to spoil Chloe's innocent image. The girl exposed Chloe to who she really was and broke her heart. Chloe was devastated and in pieces. Duke Noi seem to unknowingly sweep in for the rescue. Noi Industries was moving back to the states and his daughter and new wife were of course going with him. The Noi family settled in Seattle, Washington where Noi Industries was establishing its main Headquarters. Chloe completed high school in Seattle where she was a very different girl. Thanks to Su-Lee, Chloe was very bitter and even hateful to people around her. Her grades dropped as she was only good at art and she would get into fights with her peers often. Being a trained fighter the fights usually went her way. She never got in trouble either as her father was referred to 'The Duke of Nukes'. For a rich heiress that got into trouble Chloe got very if any media attention mostly because her father was a scary powerful man who was rumored to have a private army and could make people vanish. Of course none of this true, for the most part at least merely rumors started by The Duke of Nukes himself to keep his daughter out of the spot light. Magical Awakening Upon graduating high school Chloe decided to move to Malibu to be away from 'The Duke of Nukes' and his wife who by now she could not stand any longer. There she attended Decker State College majoring in fine arts. Around this time Chloe stumbled upon the Ring of the Haetae and quickly mastered it. With her ring she turned her nosy roommate Fiona Diaz into a statue along with ex-girlfriend Vicky Sandrosi, a bitter classmate out to destroy her Janna Brinwells and finally a police detective and form Interpol agent Aisha Reynolds for breaking into her house. Chloe got a little cocky with her ring and was using it often enough to catch the eye of freshly escaped Ashley Tisdale. Ashley, not knowing about the ring, thought Chloe had special abilities similar to Erika Stone. Ashley promptly chipped and turned Chloe into her mindless hench-woman. Chloe under Ashley's control took down the leadership of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. She is later rescued by Ryoshi Tenzo and together the two help defeat Ashley. Chloe grew attached to Ryoshi in the short time they were together feeling a motherly bond with the woman. In the end Ryoshi gave a mindless chipped Ashley as a parting gift. Love and Marriage Feeling her life was missing something shortly after her abduction by Ashley, Chloe met and courted Jamie Mosley, their first date being sharing a Hawaiian pizza. The two were soon married and added Jane Crazyeagle to their growing collection of women. Jane had kidnapped many area women including Jamie. Chloe even was almost captured herself during the rescue attempt. As a sort of wedding and thank you gift from Tucker Holmes, Chloe received Rebecca Mosley before departing California for Texas. In Houston, Texas Chloe and Jamie established Spydoll Inc, a private investigation and security firm. Early cases involved Chloe investigating The Brothel and recovering a diamond from Rene Pierre, an expansion of her collection also occurring with Jamie encouraging Chloe to donate Spydolls that were no longer needed to The Red Rogue as mannequins. Chloe's cousin Kyla Abonde also came to work for the company, managing to scan Chloe's brain to serve as the AI for the Spydolls. When Annika showed up at Spydoll HQ Chloe was suspicious and took a small amount of pleasure in the discovery that Annika was cheating on her father with Gabriel Reinhart, though she was more angry on behalf of her dad. Teaming up with Kyla Chloe captured Annika and froze her permanently, later giving her to Tucker as a birthday gift and leaving clues for her father that Annika had left him. Forming an Alliance When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Chloe was at The Red Rogue, helping Trina Goldworth make her mannequins look more authentic with shinier skin and shaved heads that supported wigs. As her ring protected her Chloe was able to unfreeze Jamie and get in touch with Ryoshi, who told her about the plan to meet at Victoria Towers. Back at Spydoll HQ Chloe managed to unfreeze Kyla and her Spydolls but upon removing her ring wouldn't be unfrozen simply by putting it back on, Jamie having to use the ring to release her instead. Upon arriving in Malibu Chloe formally met Susie Kim and Erika Stone as well as reuniting with Utopia Holdings. The group, dubbed the Chrono Alliance by Tucker, targeted Sandy, but during the strike Chloe ended up captured by Sandy. Chloe was then brought across campus to a room where Sandy tried to use Transmoxide to hypnotize her, but Chloe resisted. The pair fought, and right as Chloe seemed set to be frozen again Tucker arrived to freeze the blonde. During the clean-up of the incident Chloe messed around with a frozen Erika and allowed the release of Aisha Reynolds, accepting Alexis Sutherland and Leslie Schulz as replacements. Back in Houston, two days after time was unfrozen, Chloe ended up frozen by her new Spydolls, who were under the command of Kyla. Getting revenge for past freezing humiliations, Kyla had Chloe and Jamie delivered to The Red Rogue to be mannequins for a day. King Cobra promptly stole the mannequins by hypnotizing Trina and Jeri Heike on behalf of Lanie Drago, which meant Chloe and Jamie were taken as well. Kyla managed to rescue the pair, but they were understandably upset after the fact, only to end up frozen yet again while Kyla tried to think of a way to make it up to them. Personal Information * Current Age: 24 * Height: 5'4.75" * Weight: 118 lbs * Hair Color: Dyed Varying Colors, naturally Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 6 * Current Place of Residence: Houston, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Favorite Food: Hawaiian Pizza Personal Items * SIG P229, Personal Sidearm * Ring of the Haetae, Magic Ring * Dodge Charger 2009 SRT-8 with Modifications, Personal Vehicle Residence See: Spydoll Inc Relationships Family * Jamie Mosley-Noi, Wife * Duke Noi, Father * Rebecca Mosley, Sister-In-Law * Kyla Abonde, Cousin * Annika Ostergard, Step Mother * Sung Hae Park, Mother (Deceased) Romances * Su-Lee Moon, Ex-Girlfriend * Vicky Sandrosi, Ex-Girlfriend * Britney Summers, Ex-Occasional Lover Spydolls * Fiona Diaz * Rebecca Mosley * Irene McNeil * Mina Janssen * Crystal Barnes * Rene Pierre * Toni Waters * Annabel Lopez * Leslie Schulz * Alexis Sutherland Friends * Ryoshi Dawson * Tucker Holmes * Sneakers * Gloria Wong * Trina Goldworth * Susie Kim Appearances Canon * Tucker's Wand XVIII: Curious Fiona * Tales of the Tuckerverse: Life Imitates Art * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1, 2 and 3 * Spydoll Inc: Destiny Approves * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Spydoll Inc: Twin Return * Spydoll Inc: Crazy Eagle * Spydoll Inc: First Case * Spydoll Inc: Collaring the Kitten * Spydoll Inc: Reaping the Rewards * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * Spydoll Inc: Mannequin Time * Spydoll Inc: Smuggler's Run Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Chloe is physically based on singer/actress Jang Nara. * Susan came up with Chloe's Korean name 'Cho Li' * Though Chloe's first official appearance was Curious Fiona, Tucker Holmes has played/dressed up Chloe before this though this in unwritten in any story only mentioned briefly in Twin Return. * Initially Chloe's stories were to be part of Tales from the Tuckerverse series it later was granted as a spin off, Spydoll Inc is its own series though based in the Tuckerverse. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Spydoll Inc Category:Time-Stoppers Category:Decker State College